A plow manufactured by Dietrich Mfg., Inc. of Goodfield, Illinois pivotally connects a plurality of plow shanks to the main frame of a plow on vertical axes and a tie rod interconnects the plow shanks for changing the angular position of the plow bottoms. A hydraulic actuator is connected to the tie rod mechanism to horizontally pivot all of the plow bottoms simultaneously relative to the main frame. U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,097 shows a three-bottom plow wherein the rear part of each moldboard is pivoted. The pivoted moldboard parts are interconnected by a tie rod mechanism and are adjustably pivoted by the tractor operator through a linkage mechanism including a cable. U.S. Pat. No. 247,110 shows a plow having the rear part of its moldboard pivotally adjustable relative to its front part. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,217,888 and 3,199,610 show plows with moldboard sections which are movable against the action of spring biasing means. U.S. Pat. Nos. 26,111 and 185,383 each show a walk-behind plow with means for adjusting the plow bottom on a substantially vertical axis relative to the draft beam.